Fantasia
Fantasia is an ex-rogue living in Louise Hill together with Lilia. They have no current employment or specific hobby but enjoys hanging our with Lilia above all else. They're trained in knife-throwing but prefers running away and not engaging in fights if not absolutely necessary due to their moral code. Their past is shrouded in mystery but being a rogue was not a good time in their life. Relationships Lilia and Fantasia live together and have a close-knit relationship. Lilia is the one who convinced Fantasia to move to Louise Hill with her to start a new life together. Their relationship can be read both as a strong friendship and as a romantic one. Affection Milestones Fantasia will send you letters after reaching certain Affection milestones. At 200 Affection Oh hey there, World hopper. Nice day today isn't it? It's made better by your frequent help with things I want to do, thanks so much for looking out for me. I'd like you to have this, they've been collecting dust for a while so you could probably use them more effectively. Best, Fantasia Gift: 1000 At 300 Affection Oh it's you, It's nice to see you, how's life been? Stress free I hope. I'd like to thank you for helping me out so often, you're a good friend to me and I want to do nice things for you too. Would you take this? I know it's not much but I hope you can find some use for it anyways! Kind regards, Fantasia P.S. Thanks for looking out for Lilia too. Gifts: Unlocks Chance Machine + 2000 + At 450 Affection Ah, hello! I was wondering... would it be alright for you to drop by some time? I'd like your help with something. Thank you so much in advance. Cordially, Fantasia Gift: Fantasia's Future - Side Quest At 800 Affection ? Gifts: 5000 + 500 + Red Heart Gem Player Birthday 300+ Affection Happy day of birth! How are you, friend? I hope you're able to have a nice, relaxing day with those you care about. I for one believe in kicking back to enjoy life rather than filling up my days with endless activity. I have these presents for you, hope you like them! Fantasia Gifts: 5 + 5 + 1,000 + 50 + Fantasia's Totem Chit Chat Chit-chatting with a NPC will give you a maximum of +1 Affection per day. They will repeat the same sentences over and over but it’s a nice way of getting to know a bit more about Dappervolk and its inhabitants. * "It’s a nice day to relax under the afternoon sun." * "Me, train? Nah. I’d rather watch Lilia." * "I’ve known Lilia for a long time, but there’s still so much I want to tell her." * "Don’t forget what I taught you about layering clothes. You’ll never find your style with just one layer." * "It’s a nice day to relax under the afternoon sun." Emotions Fantasia.png|Neutral 6-40.png|Pleased 6-41.png|Disgruntled Category:NPC Category:Louise Hill